Stable and Unstable
by Queen-Kai-95
Summary: Chi Chi has died giving birth to Goten and the two orphaned Sons go off to live with the Briefs family. We jump in 7 years later just as Gohan starts high school, following Trunks and Goten as they get into mischief, Gohan finding his perfect balance between school, fighting crime and girls and Vegeta struggling to learn how to be a husband and a father to all three boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note  
><strong>**Hey guys! So basically this story is based around Gohan and Videl mostly but I also want to feature the relationship between Vegeta and Bulma as well. I want to see how it would pan out for these characters if they were here together and had to try and function as a family. But I promise a lot of fun and embarrassment for all our favourite characters (Goten and Trunks are in it after all) so get reading! And tell me what you think, good and bad opinions are welcome :D******

**Disclaimer ****  
>If I owned DBZ I wouldn't be poor. But I guess I can only dream. All rights reserved to the master Akira Toriyama. <strong>

Gohan flew over mount Paoza, enjoying the soft breeze that skimmed over the mountains as he headed back to West City. Each day he travelled over these lush fields to train and meditate. Piccolo was usually there to join in and offer up pointers but to Gohans surprise and disappointment he was a no show today.  
>Above the clouds and over roads and buildings Gohan flung himself through the skies fast enough so that the eyes below couldn't detect him. He started his decent down to Capsule Corps back yard, reigning in on all the power signatures throughout the house. He carefully landed and powered right down and screened over the property, looking for Goten. He figured it'd be easier to get some study time in before Goten realised he was home. The little tyke hung off his brother like your favourite perfume and if he ever asked Gohan for anything he knew he'd never refuse him, it made him Gohans biggest distraction. He sensed him and his devil twin to the right quickly emerging from the trees and quickly made a run for the back door. He paced up to his room once he knew he was out of their sight, discarding his sweat soaked shirt into the hamper as he entered. He settled into his desk, pulling over his biology and chemistry textbooks hoping that he could get some quick revision in before a shower and dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.<p>

Down the hall and to the right in the kitchen stood the blue haired diva herself, her eyes lingering out of the window down at her two boys playing in the backyard. Moments ago she spied Gohan flying into the grounds and her mind had drifted towards how she thought he would go tomorrow. It was the last day of the summer holidays and Gohan just turning 17 was due to start at his first ever high school and make his first real and normal friends. Sighing into her cup of tea she hoped to god she had prepared him enough for school and wondered how Chi Chi would have loved to have been here to see her little scholar take his first steps into the world. That woman was a fiery demoness when it came to her children.  
>"Stop staring out of the damn window woman" Vegeta entered the kitchen and walked over to the fridge "I swear I've caught you goo-goo eyeing out this window same time everyday all week. The boy will be fine at this human school now stop being so smothering"<br>Bulma rolled her eyes  
>"Well hello there to you too <em>Prince, <em>jealous that you aren't the centre of this beautiful princess' world anymore?_"_  
>Vegeta twisted the cap off his bottle of water and took a swig as he walked over to stand next to Bulma.<br>"You wish" he paused to follow her line of vision "Damn those two brats" he leaned forward and unlatched the window, shoving his head out into the breeze "what do you two think you're doing!" he barked "Your training doesn't end for another 30 minutes, I suggest you get back to work before I come down there and have one on one sessions with both of you!"  
>The two Halflings looked frightened and scuttled, taking up there fighting stances to spar immediately as Vegeta tucked his head back into the window.<br>"Vegeta don't yell at them like that! It's the last day of holidays for gods' sakes, give them a damn break, you've been working them tirelessly for the past 2 months"  
>"Yes, because if you weren't so damned soft on those two they'd be true warriors by now" he watched as his partners face started to twist in frustration as the words of her retort were red hot on her lips.<br>Vegeta smirked. Oh how he loved nothing more than antagonising this woman.

"Hey Goten, do you think we can get Gohan to teach us telepathy?"  
>"I don't know Trunks, maybe we should ask him. Why do you wanna learn teleampithy anyway?"<br>"It's teLEPathy, not teleampithy. This is why I'm the brains in this friendship. And the looks. And the strength. Well you get the point" The two sat down by a tree in the woods to the east of their property and with a small concentrated ball of ki at the end of Trunks index finger he started to carve his initials into the wood.  
>"Nuh-uh Trunks, I could beat you in a spar any day. Besides, what's telepathy anyway?"<br>"Come on Goten, don't you know anything! Telepathy is the power to read people's minds"  
>"Wow! And my big brother can do that? So cool"<br>"Yeah, imagine how cool it'll be if we can read people's minds Goten! We can tell if a bad guy is bluffing in a fight, or if a teacher asks us a question we can read their minds and get it right which will instantly impress everyone! And we can find out where my dad hides all his candy, mom once told me he had three whole bags full hiding in his room"  
>"Oh my god Trunks, three whole bags of candy!" Goten jumped up in excitement, instantly persuaded into learning this cool new technique.<br>Trunks finished etching in the last bit of the Initial 'B' before turning to Goten "Yeah, if we can get Gohan to teach us we'll surely find them"  
>"Cooooool. Hey speaking of your dad Trunks, don't you think he's going to get mad if he finds out we're not training?"<br>"Goten you know my dad has a thing with bugs. Of course he wouldn't come into a place just crawling with insects to find us through all these trees" he stood up and admired the mark he'd engraved "Hey Goten, wanna play tag?" quickly he stood and tipped Goten lightly on the head before making a run for it.  
>"Hey no fair Trunks!" Getting his bearings together he jumped to his feet and trailed after that familiar blur of lavender. "Fine, here I come!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:  
>As always thanks for being around to read my rubbish. In advanced I want to apologise for the grammar, I'm really not the best with it which is why I'd love grammar tips from the readers. Really guys, the criticism you put in your reviews no matter how mean only serve to make this story better and if you ask questions I'll answer them at the end of the story. Until next time, happy reading! Also anyone interested in a little fan art?<strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT, all rights reserved to Akira Toriyama.<strong>

**_**

The family of five had gathered in the kitchen for the morning meal. It was usually the first and last place the household came together until dinner. Bulma cherished these mornings, since the Saiyans appetites weren't as ferocious as they are during dinner time it meant she could actually talk to them all without getting food sprayed at her.

"Trunks and Goten, your clothes for school are laid out in your bedrooms. Once you're finished breakfast I want you both to go get dressed and brush your teeth ok? We don't want to be late for the first day of school. Again."

"But Bulma, can't we just wear our training gi's?" Goten replied.

"No honey, if you went to school in the same clothes everyday your teachers might think I don't take care of you properly. Besides, it's a blessing to be clothed by such a stylish person like myself. If I remember correctly Goten your mother had the most bizarre sense of style, bless her, I think Gohan knows that first hand." she winked at him.

"Don't remind me," he blushed.

"Actually I'm sure I have a photo or two lying around here somewhere," Bulma scooted her chair back and disappeared into the house, taking her mug of coffee with her. A few minutes later she emerged with an open photo album supported in her free arm. She resumed her position at the table and slipped the book over to Trunks and Goten, grinning at Gohan the whole while.

Gohan took a peek over at the two younger Saiyans. He couldn't see their faces over the album but he could hear the distinct sound of stifled laughter. Then suddenly they dropped the book and burst out into convulsive fits, pointing at Gohan and holding their chests as they heaved for air. Embarrassed already at what it might be he quickly stood and leaned over the table to snatch up the book and find the photo in question. But sure enough there he was.

"Oh god," his face reddened even deeper. Gohan vaguely remembered his mom fussing over him profusely before his first trip to Namek. She'd forced him into the most constricting suit she could find and paired it with the most awful bowl cut in history.

Vegeta leaned over to find out what all the fuss was about and within seconds his own hearty laughter joined the rest of the table, "Oh my god boy, look at that haircut!" he boomed.

"And those shorts!" Trunks gasped. Goten couldn't compose himself enough to even add his own comment on young Gohan's attire.

"Hey Vegeta, is that you in the pink shirt?" Gohan pointed at the picture across the page of a little baby Trunks joyfully pulling on the hair of a very distressed Vegeta, "Is that a tear I see in your eye?" a grin started to spread across Gohans face as Vegeta began to take on his own tinge of red. Bulma took the Album to see for herself then had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter from coming through as she forwarded it to the boys. All together they laughed at how silly the look on his face was and Vegeta stood up and stormed off, muttering about brats, devil women and pink shirts.

Bulma sighed, "Alright boys funs over, go get dressed and I'll be in soon to help with your bags," the two demi Saiyans got to their feet and instantly tried to race each other to their rooms, "and Gohan I want to see you before you leave for school today, meet me in the backyard ok?" she smiled.

Gohan finished his last serving of food, "Ok Bulma," he returned the smile and headed for his own room, completely thankful that nobody but himself got to pick his own clothes for school today.

_

Thirty minutes later and finally Bulma had managed to get the boys ready for school. Her job as a mother was even tougher than usual when her kids had the power to lose their possessions from anywhere between the roof of this house to Paris and Australia. They didn't even want to wear the clothes she brought for them! And since Vegeta was still off sulking about that picture and wouldn't help her catch the two saiyans she had to settle on letting them wear their fighting clothes or they were going to be late. Now she fully understood why Vegeta called them brats.

"Gohan I'm so glad you're still here!" she wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead while she ran over to him, "would you please take these two to school, one of them lost their shoes on the roof and it took us 15 minutes to find them, and if I have to sit in a car for twenty more minutes with those two I'm going to both lose my hair and they'll be late for school"

Gohan scratched his head and smiled at her, "of course Bulma, I don't start for another half an hour," he grinned over at Goten and Trunks, "looks like you two are flying to school with me today!"  
>They both cheered in excitement and immediately jumped into the sky, eager to start the flight to school.<p>

Gohan turned to follow before Bulma shouted out, "Wait a minute guys, I want a photo of you all before you leave!"

Goten and Trunks floated back down, never being able to pass up the opportunity to pose for a camera. Gohan took the centre while Trunks and Goten hovered just behind each one of Gohans shoulders. As Bulma aligned her camera to get them at the perfect angle Gohan gave a big grin that could rival even his fathers as the two in the back flexed their arm muscles and gave silly faces. Bulma laughed as she snapped the photo and then insisted on one more but with Gohan doing something silly as well. She took her photos and then saw them off, giving each one a kiss on the head and warned them to stay above the clouds lest they want to get detected. She stayed out in the yard until the shining sky swallowed them whole, hoping Gohan would have a good, normal and uneventful day at school.

_

Gohan waved from the school gate as he watched Goten and Trunks run in to reunite with all their friends. He smiled and wondered if that's what it'd be like for him once he'd made some friends.  
>Looking around he realised it'd be way too packed to fly from here. There were too many people to see him, even if he did go into an alleyway. Luckily for him he could almost see his school from there so he didn't think he'd be late if he just walked. Though he stopped to ask one of the parents for directions anyway just in case.<p>

On his way he pulled out one of his books, nervous that he might not be fully prepared for studies at an actual school. He walked briskly down a street he was directed to go through, occupied in his book until he heard gun fire just a distance off of where he was. He had heard the sirens in the background but backed up a few paces after shots were heard, "what's going on here," he groaned seeing police cars under fire from what looked like three shooters trying to rob Satan City Bank.

"Another batch of crooks," he took his bag off and laid it on the concrete, already deciding he would take action. But then he stopped to think of what Bulma had told him about hiding his powers, he thought for a second at what he could do. He couldn't just rush in like this he'd get recognised but he couldn't just leave and let people die, "I guess if I transform no one will recognise me," and that was the end of it. Gohan immediately jumped into action, he powered up just enough to change forms but not enough to alert the other Z-Fighters.

"Is this the best you pigs can do?!" A man sporting a ski mask shouted over the bullets of his gun, unfortunately for him he was the first crook Gohan set his sights on.

Leaping over the scatter of bullets Gohan landed a swift kick to his head, effectively stopping the rain of metal. Using his falling body to his advantage Gohan sprung off him landing a solid punch onto his comrade who had only a split second to realise his partner was down before he too were knocked to the ground. This only left one more to deal with and he was standing right in front of him, "Eat lead!" he screamed as he tried to empty the rest of his clip into Gohans chest. The super saiyan chuckled, with his 13 years of training and fighting experience these bullets were no match with his reflexes.

The frightened thug stumbled back, baffled and shocked at the feat he'd just witnessed. He swallowed hard as he watched Gohan drop each crushed bullet as he started to crouch into position to strike him down. With no hesitation he immediately leaped into action, throwing his body forward and landing one extremely hard kick to the chest.

As he watched his body fall to the ground he heard the engine of their getaway car roar to life behind him. The first two assailants had made their speedy recovery and were now trying to make their escape. Quickly Gohan turned and outstretched his palm in the direction of their retreating car, feeling for the core of his energy he was careful to only push small bursts of waves out of his hand not wanting to fire any blasts that could kill them, just enough to flip the car and trap the offenders for the police.

As the crowd followed the car through the air Gohan took this opportunity to run down an alleyway and power down before he could be questioned or snapped by any reporters. The last thing he needed was himself to end up on the 6 o'clock news where Bulma could see and on his first day of school no less. He made his way across the street and he checked his watch, gasping at the time –I really need to pick up the pace now- if he didn't move his butt he was going to be late for his first day of school. Then how would that look! He ran over to the spot he left his bag but in his haste accidently fell into someone who had just rounded the corner and arrived at the scene. Gohan stumbled and quickly apologised, helping her up before he went to run off.

"Hey! Wait you! Tell me what happened here, this hardly looks like police work," she demanded.

Gohan fumbled for his words, "uhhh, I guess I wasn't looking," he could feel his cheeks starting to burn as he realised what excuse he had just given. He glanced over to his interrogator but noticed she seemed to be more preoccupied in the scene before her, talking to herself as she went.  
><em>'How strange<em>,' Gohan thought. Taking this opportunity to slip away he ran as fast as he could. He really hoped he wasn't going to be late.

_

To Gohans surprise it hadn't been such a hard day after all. He was yet to really talk to anyone and make friends but apart from the occasional comment on his 'nerdy' demeanour all was running smoothly. The school day was rounding out to lunch time which meant he only had English and Gym before he could officially count the day as over.

Out in the bright and shining sun Gohan sat in a beautiful garden on the east side of the school. There wasn't many people out here but he thought there ought to be. They had a dazzling range of flowers planted in tall standing crates of soil which surrounded wooden booths for students to sit in. The trees above him let just the perfect amount of sun trickle through its swaying leaves as he tried to read his school map. It seemed like there were multitudes of blocks and levels and classrooms and it all was a bit confusing. Gohan had to spend most of his recess and now lunch searching for his classes so he wouldn't be late. So to say he was absolutely starving was an understatement.

After a few more minutes he threw caution to the wind and thought he'd just rely on his smarts and luck to get him to the right rooms. Maybe he could follow someone familiar there. Sitting back he just enjoyed the playful breeze and warmth of the light, letting his mind drift off to the events of this morning. In these last few years of peace he hadn't had a need to use his powers and usually that was the way he liked it, always he had known that he wasn't much of a fighter, much to Vegeta's annoyance, but he had felt a rush of pure adrenalin being out on the frontline that morning just being able to do good. He felt elated being able to take care of something that was so minor to him and a burst of pride at the thought of doing the right thing, just the way his dad had taught him time and time again. So in his mind it had already been settled, he would continue to do his part in this city. The only thing he had to worry about now was telling Bulma.

-_Rinnnnnng, rinnng_-

Gohan stood and stretched out his back and arms, as of that bell he had only 5 minutes to figure out where he was going so off he went to English.

_

Through blocks, hallways and hordes of teenagers he'd finally come to the right room, thankfully it was close to his locker or he wouldn't have made it. Again his teacher had emphasised his academic talents when introducing him leading to more comments about the size of his brain. Luckily for him the nice girl next to him had offered him a seat next to her saving him the embarrassment of choosing somewhere to sit. She introduced herself and the two friends who sat beside her, one of which hadn't stopped staring at him since he sat down.

Every time he caught her eye all he could do was smile awkwardly and try shift his attention back to his work. She looked oddly familiar but he had never heard her name before so he chucked it down to coincidence and tried to focus on the exercise.

Gohan just couldn't believe it, after Hercule Satans supposed battle with Cell not only had they named the whole city after him but they even used him in their textbook exercises. He chuckled, although completely ridiculous he couldn't imagine it being called Goku and Gohan City and having his life spread out in textbook pages for everyone to read about didn't sound appealing to him either. He was thankful for the anonymity he had over the years, being able to live his life peacefully. Well as peaceful as he could with Trunks and Goten around.

"Hey, did you hear about the Golden Fighter?" Gohan heard the boy in front of him whisper, "I heard he took out three robbers within seconds and then vanished into thin air!" he exclaimed.

'Oh no' Gohan thought, it'd only been five hours and word had circulated about him already. He tried to bury himself deeper into his textbook to hide the panic in his face, fully aware of the two big blue eyes watching him from the side.

"Hey Gohan, you've heard of the Golden Fighter right?" Videl questioned.

"Golden fighter? What do you mean?" he lamely countered. If it were any more possible for Gohan to bury his face deeper into his book he would have done it.

"The one from this morning don't you remember? I mean I saw you there so you must have witnessed it," Videl eyed him suspiciously, watching and waiting for him to give anything away.  
><em><br>_"Oh, yeah," he gulped, he knew she had looked familiar. He had bowled into her this morning on his way out of the crime scene.

The crease between Videls eyes deepened as she realised he wasn't going to give anything else up, "You know Gohan I just remembered something, what the Gold Fighter was said to be wearing," now Gohan had no choice but to look at her, "a white shirt, a black vest and red pants. Sound familiar?"

"Wow Gohan, you and the Gold Fighter have similar taste," Erasa giggled.

His palms started to sweat, it took all his might to not look away from her direct stare and start fidgeting with his pens. Not even one day and his powers were about to be found out.  
><em>'So much for anonymity, Bulma is going to kill me' <em>Gohan took a split second to think as he opened his mouth to talk, no words or thoughts of what he should say formed "uhhh-"

"You three at the back, pay attention!" their teacher barked.

Simultaneously the three snapped back to attention, eyes on their textbooks. Once again Gohan hid himself in his book extremely grateful for the interruption. For now the subject had been dropped and didn't pick up again for the rest of the lesson, the group only stopping to talk when Erasa made a genuine effort to get to know him. He knew Videl wasn't likely to give up on her interrogation but at least he had some time to prepare himself for her next strike.

The bell rang and Erasa offered to walk with Gohan to gym since they all had the class together. He knew he was still under surveillance so this made him more anxious. If Videl was there to watch his every move he really needed to reign in his powers lest he wanted to go through another round of questions he couldn't answer.

"Hey Videl I'm going with Gohan to his locker so he doesn't get lost, I'll catch you in gym ok," she gave a smile and Videl just rolled her eyes and walked off with Sharpner. She turned to see Gohan frown as the two walked away, "oh, don't worry about her Gohan. Since Videls been working for the police force she's naturally suspicious of everybody"

"But isn't that a little dangerous, what if she got hurt?" he realised this is why he bumped into her this morning at the bank, she could have been seriously hurt by those goons and their guns if she tried to intervene.

Erasa just laughed, tucking a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear, "Videl is Mr Satans daughter, didn't you know that Gohan? She's the strongest person on this planet next to her pops"

Gohan could have just fell to the ground and drifted off into Otherworld, he wasn't sure if it was because of Videl being that big goofs daughter or the strongest being on this planet comment.

"You really didn't know huh?" Erasa giggled taking in his dumbstruck expression, "well come on move your tush Gohan or we'll be late"

_'Oh man, I've spent almost all day being late' _ Gohan quickly swapped his textbooks for his gym gear, "lead the way Erasa," and the two set off for their last class of the day.

_

Videl knew there was definitely something up with the new kid. It had been bothering her since he stepped into their English class. He almost ran her down this morning running away from the crime scene and she didn't want to sound like a weakling or anything but it felt like a big rock had threw her to the floor. She had thought he was just running to safety but now she wasn't so sure. The description of the Gold Fighter almost matched him perfectly apart from the golden glowing hair. But the guy seemed to be so whimpy and scrawny, he didn't look or seem like he'd be able to flip a car or beat down three armed men. Never the less he was still counted as a suspect until she was completely sure that he knew nothing or wasn't involved in some way.

"Hey Videl, get a load of Erasa and the geek," Sharpner nodded over to the two walking onto the pitch talking and laughing as they went, "he's on your team by the way."

"I don't think so Sharpner, nerd boy is on your team. It doesn't look like the kid has touched a bat in his life!" she scoffed.

"That's what you think," Sharpner smirked at her before turning to the two approaching, "hey Erasa wanna be on my team? We're batting first!" he shouted.

"Ok!" She replied and made it over to the waiting cage with the rest of the team, nudging Gohan over in Videls direction before she went.

"Guess my team just filled up," he turned back to her and grinned, "sorry Videl."

"Whatever Sharpner, my team could still drive yours into the ground."

"Do you want to make that a bet?" a new gleam came to Sharpners eyes, "unless you realise your team won't win."

"I bet we will win and when we do you're going to be sorry," Videl returned a smirk of her own, "because if we win I get to give you a haircut"

Only for a moment did Sharpner hesitate before he crossed his arms and named his own price, "ok Videl, if you lose then you have to go on a date with me."

Videl's hands balled into a tight grip, the stakes on this game were high and she realised Sharpner not only had a better team but he'd been playing this sport along with a long list of others for years. So there were only three outcomes in this situation, she admit defeat right here and now and have Sharpner flash her that annoyingly smug smirk, she take the bet and lose then have to sit through a few hours of him talking about how hard he worked out his arms that morning or the very unlikely possibility that they win and she gets to go to town on Sharpners perfect gold locks.

She took one look at his face and that's all it took to make up her mind, she was the daughter of Mr Satan and she could never back down from a challenge. Finally she crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Fine." she agreed and they shook on it to seal the deal before both turned away and walked towards their teams, formulating their game plans.

Videl picked up the bag of catching mitts handing them out as she told who to go into which positions. "Alex I want you on second base, you're our best catcher and it's where we'll get most people out. Tommy go far left field and Jake go far right, you two are our fastest runners so if that ball gets knocked out so far you better run your long legs off. The rest I want you all to spread out and work together, which means no fighting for the ball and always be alert. I really need you guys to win this game for me so get your game face on and lets do this!" the team did as she instructed taking their positions, Videl turned to Gohan and threw him a mitt, "take right field. You know where that is right?"

"Sure on the right, right?" he gave her the signature Son grin and did as she directed.

Videl pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, praying to the gods to give her strength and massive amounts of luck. They were going to need it.

_

There were only 20 minutes left to the lesson and Videl's team had yet to even have a go at batting, their team only needed one more out to swap over. Sharpner was up and she knew she was going to have to step it up to get him out, she was good but he was better.

Sharpner strut over to the plate, swinging his bat to and fro completely aware of his shoulder and back muscles flexing in the sunlight. He never could resist the chance to play to an audience. Smirking at Videl he got himself lined up, ready for her to literally throw anything at him.

Videl did the same, preparing herself to throw the hardest and straightest ball she could. The only chance she had of getting him out and her team to at least have a chance to win was to aim straight for the catcher's mitts. She leaned back with her bowling arm behind her, ready to put the full power of her hips into the throw. As quick as a flash she flung herself forward, watching and waiting as the ball travelled for its target.

_chinnnng _

The distinct sound of ringing metal sang in the air and she knew Sharpner had hit hard and true. It was up to her fielders now to catch him before he took it home but with Sharpners long legs and athletic ability that was almost an impossible feat, they'd need some kind of miracle.

Yet to turn and see what was happening Videl couldn't hear her team yelling or cheering or anything. No 'pass it to me' or 'quick throw it to second base'.

"Got it!"

"What!" Videl snapped her head around to right field, instantly struck dumb when she found that the same boy who had perfect scores on his entrance exams had just jumped impossibly high catching the ball before Sharpner could even make it to first base.

Halfway between home and first Sharpner stood frozen in mid run, his jaw seemingly slammed into the ground. There was absolutely no way in hell that it was humanly possible for someone to jump that high without help or a machine or something! Nobody made a move or sound and it seemed Gohan had just realised his blunder. He threw the ball down to first base before landing, waiting for the coach to make his call.

"Out... Swap over." Coach blew his whistle, not being able to believe the kid either. He had read his file and assumed he'd be just your regular uncoordinated geek.

In any normal situation Videl would have been on Gohans case quicker than a lion pouncing on its prey but she could have just stripped down and rejoiced at the sound of that whistle, they needed to swap over and rack up some points quick or she'd be spending her Saturday with Sharpner.

Teams started to move and switch over, whispering and staring at Gohan. He pulled his cap down as an effort to hide the blush creeping up on his face, muttering about new shoes and good diets. __

Sharpner had finally figured out how to function again and moved onto the pitcher's mound while Videl picked up the bat and walked over to Gohan, "please tell me you can hit as good as you can catch." she almost pleaded.

"I guess so," he only had a moment to blink before he found himself wielding the bat and being pushed towards the batting plate.

"Yay, go Gohan!" Erasa cheered.

"Erasa, you're not supposed to cheer for the other team!" Sharpner bellowed, "Alright brains, I don't know how you pulled that off but no one can get a hit past me as pitcher," Sharpner gave him a grin as he leaned back and threw the ball as hard as he possible could straight at Gohans face, knowing he'd have to duck and strike out.

Videl watched from the cage surprised at the amount of force Sharpner put into his pitch, no matter how good Gohan was he'd better duck or that nice clear skin of his was about to be washed in a nice purple and yellow.

But he didn't. He hadn't ducked, he hadn't even flinched, and not a single feature on his face had even budged.

"Oh my god Gohan!" Erasa's distressed squeal was the only thing heard over the smack of the ball colliding with Gohans face. She had already taken a few steps away from the base she was defending, worried Gohan might have been hurt.

"Hey coach, this means I walk right?" Gohan asked, unaware of the blanket of silence that had once again graced the field. Nodding was all that their Coach could manage at the moment.__

Videl gasped and stood to get a closer look at him, watching as he ran towards a stunned Erasa planted on first base. Anyone who could take one of Sharpners hits like that was made of steel and anyone who could jump as high as he did were in a whole other dimension so it seemed he was definitely more than just a walking brain.

Videl turned back to the rest of her team, lining up her best players to bat first before she went out herself to bat. They only had 15 minutes left and needed a miracle to catch up.

The game had 5 minutes before the lesson would come to a close and Videl needed only 2 more points to beat Sharpners team. They had one person planted on third base and it was Gohan's turn to walk up to the batting plate. He was completely aware that his decision here on the field decided whether or not his team won or lost, thanks to Videl practically screaming it off to the side. He could hear the rest of his team as well as Erasa cheering him on, much to Sharpners annoyance.

Once again Sharpner put all his power into the throw this time aiming lower, if it were to hit Gohan again their team would be able to walk and then they'd be tied so Sharpner took a little more caution in where he threw the ball.

Close, closer, closer, swing!

Every eye on that field followed the ball as it soared through the sky, every second getting further and further away. Videl almost leaped into the air. Gohan had still been planted in that spot until he heard his team going wild screaming for him to run, if he didn't make it back to home before that ball came back in then their teams would be tied. So with one foot in front of the other he set off.

_First base, second base, third base, home!_

Videl jumped out of her seat and their team exploded with cheers, "Gohan you champion!" she jumped, she shouted and she rejoiced as they all swarmed Gohan as he came into home base. The instant feeling of relief and victory washed over her, melting away the pressure in her shoulders. Videl opened up her arms to an approaching Erasa to invite her into the circle, wanting her to share in the euphoria of their teams' victory, even though she had played for the other side. The two girls pushed their way through to the middle of the crowd where a beaming Gohan stood.

Videl smiled and planted her hands on her hips, "well I guess you are more than just a nerd after all," she nudged him with her elbow to let him know he did great.

"Thanks Videl," he returned a smile of his own hoping the burn in his cheeks wasn't too noticeable.

"Yeah Gohan, you're a real knock out," everyone turned their attention to a sour looking Sharpner prodding his way through the crowd.

"Oh Sharpner,"Videl tsked, "that frown isn't going to go very well with your new haircut!" she crowed, "As of this day you have exactly one week left with your hair and then," she lifted one hand forming scissors with her middle and index fingers, "snip, snip"

It looked as though Sharpner had stopped breathing and the whole squad laughed, leaving him once again stunned while they shuffled off to the showers. Slowly he raised his hand up to caress the strands that fell over his shoulder, an almost silent, "no," was the only thing he muttered before he silently trudged after his friends to the locker room.

_

"DINNERS READY!"

Gohan was the first to zap down into the kitchen, absolutely starving after the day he had. He began to demolish the food in front of him before even Goten and Trunks had made it to the table. Bulma stood behind the kitchen counter, waiting for the rest of the Saiyans to take their place at the table. One day she had been in the way placing the dishes down on the table after she had called them all to dinner and she had been almost swept away in the saiyans rush to get into their grub. So from then on she got the food ready and got her own and then got out of the way. Lest she wanted another broken leg or to go hungry. Trunks and Goten filed in and then finally Vegeta. After they had truly settled into the mountain of food, only then did Bulma take a seat with her family.

She took her time to eat, waiting for the saiyans to slow down before she could talk to them all. She was dying to find out how Gohan's first day went. "So Gohan, did you make any new friends today?"

Gohan swallowed his current mouthful and smiled, "Yeah I did!"

Bulma let go of the breath she had been holding in, relieved beyond belief that he seemed to have had a good first impression at high school. "Oh good, what are they like? Did you like your classes?"

"Erasa's really nice I guess, she showed me around"

"Gohans got a girlfriend! Gohans got a girlfriend!" Trunks chanted.

Goten lowered his bowl and turned to Gohan, "whats a girlfriend?" he asked in between bites of food.

"What! No guys, she was just a nice girl that's all," he spluttered.

Bulma giggled, "What about your classes Gohan?"

"They were ok, did you know they use Hercule Satan in almost every exercise? My math books, my english books, even my science books! It's ridiculous."

Vegeta grunted, "Bad enough they name the city after him, damn fool," he muttered.

"Gym was a lot of fun too. We played baseball today and boy am I glad Yamcha taught us all those years ago! We even won," he smiled at the thought of their victory, the feelings of elation from the afternoons win still lingering with him.

"That's great Gohan," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, happy that today had gone well for him. "What about you Trunks?"

"We're learning times tables, they're really easy." Trunks shrugged

"Of course, naturally you're a genius just like your mother," she turned to Goten, "what about you buddy?"

"We learnt about dinosaurs!" he threw his little fists into the air, "dinosaurs are cool"

Bulma made a mental note of things she could get him for his birthday, "and of course what about you my sweets?" she turned to her saiyan prince.

"Training," he muttered before returning back to his plate.

"Of course you were," she rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the cleaning bots taking away the empty plates. "I guess it's time for dessert huh?"

The hint of a smile made a very brief appearance on Vegetas lips and Bulma took that as her hint to serve it up, on her way to the kitchen running her hand through the spikes of his hair smiling as he slightly leaned into her.

Everything was calm, just another family dinner.

**_**

**Authors Note:  
>Alrightyroo my readers, I just want to ask who'd be interested in some fanart for this story? Nothing fancy as I'm still saving for a laptop and the other appropriate digital art tools just something fun.<br>**  
><strong>bigblukrew<br>Im hoping I got the spacing right, your review helped me a lot so thank you! Will look for more constructive criticism from you!**

**London Girl  
>There will definitely be Vegeta-Goten moments, I also love seeing these particular relationships. As for Vegeta blowing up the forest, how angry would Bulma be for destroying her property, no sex for him :P<strong>

**Show  
>I'm actually so sorry about the grammar! I really should have paid more attention in English but im working on it. Anyway I think Gohan is both bad ass and dork, that's what makes him such a great character!<br>**


End file.
